Tyrannosaurus/Gallery
T-rex was the awesome king of the dinosaurs and was the most dangerous dino which ever roamed the earth. _DSC4829.jpg DSCN2460.JPG Tirannosauro_di_Fantasia.JPG|Fantasia tyrannosaurus T-rex5.jpg Тираннозавр_рекс_в_LEGO.jpg|Tyrannosarus rex in LEGO Tirannosauro_Schleich.jpg 180px-Prdt-zd-tyranno.gif|Dino Thunder Zord Trex3.jpg|trex brake out Trexwallpaperfd53.jpg|trex roming Animatrex.jpg|trex attack Tirannosauro.gif DSCN0813.jpg 6500578867_17dabf0dca_z.jpg 11159162.JPG T-rex-picture.jpg DSCN3676.JPG Tirannosauro Geoworld.jpg Schleich running T-rex.JPG Tyrannosaurus_Rex_colored.png 10018972.JPG 55091558.JPG Tyrannosaurus BW.jpg Dinosaur Train Tyrannosaurus.png|Dinosaur Train Tyrannosaurus 175.jpg 202.jpg Trexg.jpg T-rex-juvenile.jpg TrexPair2.jpg Romania1993-216L-tyrannosaurus-L.jpg Chomper.jpg|Chomper Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Fossil 2.jpg T-rex.jpg Dinosaur_Gallery_merlin.640x360.jpg DPAG_2008_Tyrannosaurus.jpg 3 Tirannosauri.jpg 3 T-rex e una carcassa.jpg DSCN3990.JPG Tyrannosaurus_rex_mmartyniuk.png Dino-tyranosaurus_hg.jpg T._rex_old_posture.jpg 55091084.JPG 1920s CharlesKnight tyrannosaurus battle.jpg alg_tyrannosaurus_rex-776446.jpg I Dinosauri - Tyrannosaurus.jpg Img101.jpg Bullyland Tyrannosaurus.JPG DSCN4024.JPG DSCN4059.JPG AMMUS (2).jpg Carnegie-kids-t-rex_custom.jpg osb5h.jpg Jurassic_Park_bull_t_rex_by_Hellraptor.jpg 640px-New tyrannosaurus test render project mesozoica by sketchy raptor-d6wv444.png Tyrannosaurus rex by hairydalek-d5mfcnf.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex sketch by hairydalek.jpg Battle of the rexes by theblazinggecko.png We're Back coloring page Rex.png|Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story T-rex_model_sheet.jpg ZT2CB_TRex.jpg Drawing_of_T-rex_1.jpg Drawing_of_T-rex_2.jpg Drawing_of_T-rex_3.jpg Drawing_of_T-rex_4.jpg Drawing_of_T-rex_5.jpg Drawing_of T-rex_face.jpg T-rex_wins.jpg Stego_vs_Rex.jpg Rex_roar.jpg T-Rex_and_Stego.jpg T-rex_cel.png T-Rex_JP_concept.png Tyra.jpg|Tyra Midnight_t-rex_form_by_dude2277-d4903n6.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_vs_stegosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d70ce50.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_vs_triceratops_by_sameerprehistorica-d5vhsle.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex vs spinosaurus by sameerprehistorica-d5rvqpd.jpg Giganotosaurus vs tyrannosaurus rex by sameerprehistorica-d67vvbu.jpg Carcharodontosaurus vs tyrannosaurus rex by sameerprehistorica-d65g4eg.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex vs ankylosaurus by sameerprehistorica-d6xoby1.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex vs deinosuchus by sameerprehistorica-d5kgagr.jpg Sarcosuchus vs tyrannosaurus rex by sameerprehistorica-d66vovh.jpg VRex vs TRex.jpg Godzilla and the tirannosaurus.JPG DSCN4913.JPG 1795764 609779342444321 906046647 n.png T rex1.jpg DSCN5130.JPG Fantasia tyrannosaurus rex's victory by 112tyranus-d50tr53.jpg Fantasia tyrannosaurus rex by cryptonoah-d6i64rm.jpg Tiny and the Fantasia tyrannosaurus.jpg Calgary Zoo tyrannosaurus.jpg DSCN0887.JPG DSCN0917.JPG DSCN0945.JPG Clash of the beasts by krakenguard-d67bo7v.png Fantasia_Re-Poster-ed.png Rite of spring crossover 4.png Rite of spring crossover 1.png Buddy e il tirannosauro.jpg DSCN1832.JPG Tyrannosaurus rex-1.svg.png Jurassic Park and Land of the lost T-rex.png Sharptooth and the Jurassic Park tyrannosaurus.png Disneyland T-Rex VS Disney world T-Rex.png Tyrannosaurus vs Apatosaurus by tomikademon.jpg 27394737d1380949826-planet-x-px-02-caelus-foc-swoop-jsozb.png 1920s_Charlesknight_tyrannosaurus_battle.jpg DSCN2192.jpg 10675651 924089727603069 5970766423879800044 n.png Teo_the_tyrannosaurus.JPG 55091459.jpg 55091510.jpg 55091527.jpg 25139884.jpg Tumblr nloiezsyhb1sa3t1go5 1280.jpg Royhess.jpg 2209 lg1.jpg Universe 9.jpg Power-rangers-dino-charge-dino-facts-image-02.jpg Fantasia T-rex vs. Dinosaur Carnotaurus.jpg Tumblr_n9z9jfcYnb1szc20yo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mz63nq3YU31s2wio8o6_1280.jpg Old_pro_golf_tyrannosaurus.jpg DSCN5362.JPG DSCN5431.JPG DSCN5940.JPG DSCN6067.jpg DSCN5998.JPG Tirannosauro dell'Italia in miniatura.JPG Barbie e il T-rex.jpg Rex e il tirannosauro di Fantasia.jpg DSCN4008.jpg 16945da.jpg The Rex Card.jpg Tirannosauri Universal Pictures dal 1993.jpg Dino 1.jpg 20141015213515dcb.jpg Tin.jpg Clash_of_the_kings_sharptooth_riot__by_asuma17-d4qo4qn.jpg King Kong and Sharptooth fighting.png Bart Simpson e il t-rex.JPG 8651933889_a0d611209a_o.jpg Image.jpg|link=Tyrannosaurus Rex/Gallery Trex origdinohall.jpg Colbertcretaceous1958.jpg Amnh1920s.jpg Fiends_of_the_past_a_challenge_by_b1ade3-d7uxz4y.jpg Rex3.jpg Tumblr n9cjxt3xha1sqf5tdo2 1280.jpg Good Dinosaur T-rex sketch.png Rex1960s.jpg Amnhgodzillarex.jpg Butch and the Fantasia T-rex.png Dinoland04.jpg InfoPic(Large)-TyrannosaurusRex.jpg Babbo Natale e il tirannosauro.JPG Videos File:Dinosaur Death - Walking with Dinosaurs in HQ - BBC File:T-Rex Attack of the Dinosaur - Walking with Dinosaurs in HQ - BBC File:Dinosaur Animation 2 Tyrannosaurus vs Triceratops File:T.Rex Exposed Part 1 File:T.Rex Exposed Part 2 File:T.Rex Exposed Part 3 File:T.Rex Exposed Part 4 File:T.Rex Exposed Part 5 File:T.Rex Exposed Part 6 File:T-Rex Teeth - Dinosaur Train - The Jim Henson Company File:Tyrannosaurus Senses - Dinosaur Train - The Jim Henson Company File:Tyrannosaurus Behavior - Dinosaur Train - The Jim Henson Company File:Jurassic Park (4 10) Movie CLIP - Tyrannosaurus Rex (1993) HD File:Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth (1993) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (2 10) Movie CLIP - Mommy's Very Angry (1997) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (4 10) Movie CLIP - Ripped Apart (1997) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (5 10) Movie CLIP - T-Rex in the Tent (1997) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (7 10) Movie CLIP - The T-Rex Takes San Diego (1997) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (8 10) Movie CLIP - Backyard Dino (1997) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (9 10) Movie CLIP - Downtown Rampage (1997) HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - Learning to Kill (1997) HD File:Jurassic Park 3 (3 10) Movie CLIP - Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex (2001) HD File:Jurassic World (9 10) Movie CLIP - T-Rex vs. Indominus (2015) HD File:Jurassic World (10 10) Movie CLIP - Dinosaur Alliance (2015) HD Category:Photo Galleries